A new timeline
by Felix Codash
Summary: A brand new Overwatch story! please leave a like, follow and write a review to see more.


**Hey, uh, I'm trying to work on my other stories as well. I'm currently working on a few W.I.P so far. I'm taking another shot at it. Sorry about everything that you didn't like before. I've improved myself ever since. Felix is 23 at the time. Hope you like this.**

"Talking."

'Thinking, notes'

Place, Time, location, dream

 **Author's notes**

* * *

I walked around a museum. I spotted two boys walking as well. One of them have a case on his right arm. The other had a blue coat. The younger one was excited about someone called 'Winston'. As he made a punching gesture, I heard a boom. As in a sonic boom. All of us looked up to see a figure crashing through the glass dome above us. A armored gorilla and a blue skinned women with a strange goggles and a sniper. The gorilla tried to hammer punch the women. She jumped a incredible distance from where she was before. She shot a few rounds at the pair of kids. I teleported in front of them and deflected the bullets with my powers.

"Enjoying the exhibit? Good, get to safety." The armored gorilla said to the pair of kids. The kids ran to another room. I growled and used my powers to accelerate myself to the women. I tackled, grabbed her by her waist and flung her off the balcony. Another women came from the broken dome. This one has a yellow jumpsuit with a British bomber jacket, a device strapped to her chest and a orange tinted goggles. She kicked the women I flung across the face knocking her out. A black figure appeared and shot Hellfire bullets at the British women. I use my powers to stop the bullets in mid flight. I flipped them and shot them where they came from. The figure teleported behind me and shot me in the back. My legs gave out. I smile and back hand hammer punch him. He went flying into a wall and cracked it. He crumble under the force I gave him.

Both the gorilla and the women thanked me before taking the two villains out. They jumped out of the museum's dome.

I smile and use my powers to fix everything. The police arrived and aimed their weapons at me. "I took care of it, officer." I said raising my hands. They lowered their guns and left.

One month later/London, England/ 2000 hours

I was trying to get a good look of Mondatta on the roof. It is just a omnic trying to make peace with Humans and other omnics. I heard a fight to my 5 o'clock. The sniper women from the museum jumped up to where i was standing and took aim at Mondatta. She couldn't see me. The British women from the museum flashed behind the sniper and scared her. The sniper spin around and fired in my direction of where the British was standing a second ago. The bullet whizzed by my head and shot a bird. I took out a prototype pistol and shot at the sniper's leg. The sniper fell down of her other leg. Out of the unknown, the British fired at me. In response, I fired back with more accuracy. My bullet hit her right and her left legs, forcing her to lay on her back. She gave me a second degree burns on multiples spot on my left leg causing me to limp. Both of the women is knocked out by the bullet effect. A plane mixed with a helicopter appeared and took the sniper away. It ignored us.

I took a hold of the British and teleport to my house. When I checked the time, it was 2 A.M. I placed the Brit in my bed and tried to tend my burns. I sat on my couch. I popped all them them and placed a bandage over the freshly popped blister. When I finished, I fell asleep.

Next morning/London, England/ 0800 hours

I woke up to the smell of Eggs and Bacon. A blanket was over me when I got off the couch. The British women was in a orange tank-top and a pair of British flag panties while cooking breakfast. "Y'know love, for someone like you, I thought wouldn't have such a nice kitchen." She said finishing the eggs.

"Yeah, thanks. My siblings bought me this house here. Custom built. Pretty amazing for what they gave me." I said rubbing the sleepiness away.

"What's your name, love?" she asked me while placing a plate on a table.

"Felix, Felix Codash" I replied while sitting down at the table. "What about you?" I asked her.

"Lena, Lena Oxton." She said serving herself a plate.

"Wait," I paused taking a bite of eggs. "THE Lena Oxton?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, love." She said taking a bite of her bacon.

"Huh, thought you were some type of wanna-be-hero women at first." I said as i finished my eggs.

"What were you thinking, love? Me, being a wanna-be-hero." She said while playfully punching my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm only 23. I haven't seen much before I started time traveling to places in the entire space known to me." I said explaining my life before the other Timeline of where my other self is living at the time.

"Not sure what I just heard love, but did you said that you time travel?" She asked me curiously in her eyes.

"No. No, no matter what you do or say, I will NOT tell you your future." I told her. Disappointed, she continued finishing her breakfast. "But, I can tell you in next few seconds, that you will feel better then before." I said waiting for her to take the bait. Her eyes darted toward me indicating that she is listening. "I got you." That was I all could say before getting tackled by her. "Okay, okay! Ow, ow. Let go of my arm or I will have to knock you out again." She let go of me. "Thanks. I needed all of my limbs to be intact to maintain my pow-Argh!" I yelled out in pain as my power cause me to glitch into and out of the timeline.

"Are-are you, okay love?" She asked me a little freaked out of my recent glitch.

"Yea-yeah." I said my voice glitching. "Thi-this ha-happ-happens on-once i-in a-a wh-while." I said as my body glitching into and out of the timeline. I tried to walk but my body is glitching so badly that it hurt to move. A burst of light surround me and my body isn't glitching anymore. Lena has a worried expression on her.

"Finally, it's over." I said a little glad for myself. Lena gave me a crushing hug. I smile and hugged her back. A _beep_ sound came from my room.

"Winston?" She asked to no one in particular. She took off to my room and came back with an excited expression. "Overwatch is going to be back!" She yelled to me.

"Overwatch? Wait, you're from Overwatch?" I asked trying to remember all of the things they did from other timelines.

"Yeah! Well, what're you waiting for love? Let's go already." She said as she blink into her clothes.

"Well then, look like I got a opponent for being the fastest in clothes." I said snapping my fingers and my clothes repaired and refreshed by it self.

"Well, well. Looks like I got one too, love." She said heading towards the door. I teleported to the door and hold it open for Lena. "And a gentleman as well." She said thanking me.

Noon/ London, England/ 1237 hours

"Well, gonna take a while before I can teleport both of us to the coordinates." I said brushing the hair away from my eyes.

"How long do you think it would take for you to teleport us there love?" She asked while slipping her fake glasses back on her bridge of her nose.

"I'd say 'bout a hour or two." I yawned. "What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"How does taking a walk through the park and having lunch sounds, love?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea for me." I said walking beside her. We talked about of what we did before we meet each other. We lay in the grass and try to guess what shape we can see in the clouds. We ate lunch at a nearby restaurant and we prepare for the travel. "Got everything ready Lena?" I asked her making sure she got everything.

"Got everything I need, love." She answered me.

"Good. 'Cause we might need to carry a light load." I said sensing something in the near future.

"Well then, lucky thing I got this thing here." She said making a plasma gun appear out of nowhere.

"I can easily outgun you there, Lena." I said smiling and making a pair of the same prototype pistol from the night I took care of Lena.

"But I might out maneuver you though." She said smiling at me.

"Let's see of who can get through this parkour the fastest." I said building a parkour race.

"On my mark, get set," She said.

"Go!" I said before she could finish.

"Hey! No fair." She said falling behind. She blink twice to get right on my tail.

"Hey, not all things are fair, Lena." I stated.

"That doesn't mean to be unfair when you can be fair." She shot at me.

"True. But still, not all things are fair." I shot back at her.

"Fine, you win this time, love." She said giving up.

"There are chances that can not be missed, Lena." I said as she finish right behind me.

She ignored me. When I tore down the parcore, she snuck behind me and jumped on my back. "Did I ever told you that both of my Grandfathers worked in Death Valley, California?" She ask me still on my back.

"Do they double jump?" I ask knowing the answer. She sputtered at what i asked her.

"Ye-yeah, bu-but how do you know that, love?" She said surprised at my question.

"Remember? Time traveler?" I said while carrying her around.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that, love." she said looking away while blushing.

A supersonic blasted me and Lena to the ground and the armored gorilla from the museum flung me away from Lena. It punch me in the stomach and I doubled over. "Winston! Stop it, love! You're hurting him!" Lena cried out to the supposed Winston. The gorilla stopped and crawled over to her and helped her up. A bullet hit me square in the chest. "Felix! NO!" Lena desperately ran to me clutching me close to her as my blood soak the ground around us. I spun us around and a bullet hit me in the bottom left part of my chest where it would've hit Lena in the chest.

"I-I wa-wanted to te-tell yo-you so-something b-before I go, Lena." I said feeling my life draining away. "I-I'll a-alwa-ys be here, in your heart." I said pointing to her chest. Those were my last words.

Week later/ location unknown/ time unknown

I woke up dowsley. No one is in the room except me. I got up to fall down from the doweleyness. I shock my head to help with the dowsleyness. I got up again. Bandages is tightly wrapped my chest. I stumble out of the room to see the hall empty. I walked to one end to find a dead-end. I remember that I have the ability to teleport. But without the knowledge of what is down that path, I can't teleport down there. I yell in pain as i'm glitching into and out of the timestream. I walked to the other end sometimes glitching forward or backwards. When I reach the other end, there's a door. I heard talking. I opened the door to see Lena, Winston, and three other surrounding a round table. One of them open fire on me and the bullets glitched pass me.

"Felix?" Lena said worried. She turn towards Winston. "You said the drug would make anyone knocked out for at least a month." She said to him.

"It's suppose to." He said.

"Let me guess, it's Anopha." I said. **Not sure it's real or not. FIrst thing that pop to me mind.**

"How do you know?" He ask me.

"I have a very high tolerance for about every drugs." I answered him. "There's only a few things that I don't have a very high tolerance on. Alcohol is one of them." I said.

"Told you." One of them said in a skin tight suit. "The name D va." She said waving at me.

"Whiskey is pretty tasting drink." One said reloading his pistol. "The name's Mccree." He said.

The third one didn't talk to me. "He's an old fart." D va said. He glared at D va.

"His code name is 76. Only a few knows his real name." Winston said.

"Morrison, Jack Morrison. I've heard a few stories about you." I said snapping my fingers to make my clothes appear.

"How do you know my name?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"Don't you remember?" I ask taking a breath. "I detonated the bomb that destroyed the base to prevent civil war between you and Gabriel. I was general Codash before. But since that was years ago, people believed that I died along with the detonation." I explained my believed death.

"You're still alive!?" 76 asked.

"Still am. At least I didn't got a scar for the memory." I said making a bottle of whisky for Mccree. He tilted his hat towards me. "I might know a few location of Reyes. If you want to finish what has started." I said towards 76.

He said nothing. "Here, this is the last time I saw him." I said to him while giving him the coordinates.

"This is the destroyed base." He said looking at me.

"He've been regretting of fighting you." I said walking out the door in the other side of the room. I got halfway out of the room before Lena grabbed my arm. I turn to face her and she hugged me.

"I haven't gotten the chance to thank you for caring for me, love." She said trying to reach my shoulders. I kneed down and she place her head on mine.

"Your welcome." I said to her. "I have some business to attend." I finish getting up.

Hours later/ location unknown/ time unknown

I woke up in a room with no memory of getting here. I made a prototype knife and search the room. I found a locked door, a drawer, a bathroom, a closet, and a bed. I found a note on the closet door. It says 'Felix, sorry for knocking you out. It's to help you know the place better. The time is 1055 hours. I'll tell you the time when the door unlocks.' It ends. The door unlocked and I walked out with the knife in hand. I rarely examine the weapons from project freelancer. This prototype knife is almost the same as the energy sword except this is shorter and dimmer making it harder to see the barer. I heard talking to the right hallway. I made myself invisible and walked pass them. It was Mccree and 76. 76 turned around and walked to the room I was in. "Lockdown sequence Athena! Now!" I heard deep crashing sounds vibrating inside my bones.

"You should know what's inside and out." I said turning visible again and made a another bottle of whiskey for Mccree and a bottle of coke for myself. I made a cup of coffee for 76. He looked at me.

"I can't uncreate of what I can create. Drink up." I said handing him the cup. He took it, removed his mask and downed the coffee. He went wided eyed. I smiled. "I know most of what you like, Jack." I said taking a sip of my coke.

"There's more members that need to be retrieved back. Mind if you help?" He asked me.

"Sure, better then making Jesse intoxicated." I said watching Jesse getting a bit tipsy. "That's enough, Mcdrunk." I said taking the rest of the bottle from him. I throw it away as I followed 76 down a hallway. A deep rumbling sound came from every direction as we walk in a room.

"Found him?" D va asked sounding worried about me. I turned myself invisible.

"Yes, he's behind me." He said turning around to find me gone. "What the?" He asked to no one.

I walked behind D va, turned visible again and scared her only to receive a elbow to my side. "You know, you're pretty strong considering that you're a gamer." I said ignoring the pain. She blushed and turned away.

"Felix, you ready?" 76 ask me. "We're leaving in thirty minutes."

30 minutes later/ location unknown/ 1330 hours

We flew to germany to get two members. I doze into a sleep. "Impact! Brace yourself!" One of the pilot yelled. The entire plane torn in two while 10 miles east from the location. My half of the plane, which is the end, was the first to be hit. The second missile hit the center and made the plane split in two. Scrap metal flew past me as my end fell down from 13,000 meters. A first aid kit hit me in the head. I grabbed it and place it in my backpack. A standard m16 flew by me and at the last second, I grabbed it. Flames began to flicker around the rims of my end. A crate flew by and imploded when it flew outside. I grabbed a strap and hung on for my life. I black out on the impact.

I woke up to the sound of static. "Fe-x, -do-you-ed-me?" What sounded like 76 contacting me.

"Static coming from you, Jack. Fine so far. I'll see you there in a moment." I answered him getting up and getting out of my end of the plane. In see columns of black smoke of what I think is 13 miles away. I shouldered my rifle and head towards the town that we were going to.

30 minutes later

I could see the forest clearing. A deep trench is what made the clearing. Pieces of engines and crates littered the area. Footprints went to the direction to the town. I sprint as fast until I ran out of breathe. Unlike my future-self, I can't run as far as I can in the future. I walked to rest of the way. I spotted a glimpse of a figure then later more by a vehicle then the glimpse disappeared. It looked like John, from what I could remember from my glimpse from my future-self. I shook off the thought and kept walking. A bloody bloodbath is the first thing I see when I saw the entrance. "Jack?" I said at first, then "Goddamnit, Jack, always been wondering why you didn't die in the near suicidal missions you took command of." I said walking of dead bodies.

"I should be asking you that in your surely suicide missions you took by yourself." Jack said appearing from an overturned vehicle.

"I'm better than the rest, aren't I?" I asked him back. Then I said, "Even when you're old, you still have the energy half your age." I smiled as he reloaded his gun. I shot a near dead man behind him and he thought I betrayed me. As his former commander, I know when thoughts will form. "Just corrected your mistake, if I didn't corrected it, you'll have a hole in your head." I said turning around only to be slammed to the wall by someone. It retreated and I fell down from the wall with blood streaming from my right arm. A giant hammer crashes into my body and I skidded 10 meters from the impact. I quickly bandaged the wound from the beast and fired at it. The bullets weakly deflected from the armor.

"Reinhardt Williams, am I correct? I haven't gotten a beating this bad since the explosion." I said making myself a glowing prototype exosuit similar, but different, to Reinhardt's armor.

"How'd you know my name?" Reinhardt ask while clashing with me while trying to remember who survived the explosion.

"I am, or was, the former founder of Overwatch." I said grabbing his hammer and threw it 12 meters away. He charged at me, but I just sidestepped to the right as he crashes into a wall.

"No wonder you sound familiar." He said getting up not wanting to fight a veteran who survived nearly half a megaton of explosion.

A fleet of gunships flew past while dropping drop pods to us. One of them open up reviving Angela Ziegler. "Hello again, Angela." I said firing a E.M.P capable of disabling a whole city. I set the settings on the lowest area possible, which is 30 meters in diameters. The remaining pods shut down, only thing that's on is the oxygen filter.

"What is the meaning of this Felix?" She asked me while aiming a pistol at me.

"You know you can't kill me right? I survived nearly half a megaton of explosion. Cost me a decade worth of life out of me." I said on the verge of glitching. She fired and the bullet passed right through me. "I-I ca-can't h-hol-d-d it back ANYMORE!" I yelled making the pods explode. Reinhardt smashed me against a wall again, forcing me to come back into the timestream. Angela release a clip into my body with rage. I began to black out. Realising what she done, she tried to heal me. "A new life will begin, when one is finished." I said disappearing from the timestream.

* * *

 **A brand new overwatch story! Please leave a like, follow, and write a review in the review section to view more. 'Till next time, See ya!**

 **Felix: Not bad, not bad.**

 **Tracer: A rollercoaster of emotion and actions.**

 **76: Nice to know that Felix survived.**

 **Me: Well… hope you like this.**

 **Tracer: Until next time,**

 **Felix: See you,**

 **76: Soon!**


End file.
